Total Drama Season 5 (What i hope happens)) Ep 5
Td5 ep 5 Losers Eva Bridgette Anne Maria Tyler Wild cards: Owen DJ Katie Sadie Devils: Duncan heather Jo Scott Alejandro Stars: Dawn Noah Cody Sam Dakota Lindsay Heroes mike zoey Cameron Trent Gwen leshawna At breakfast Katie and DJ are talking Katie: omg I love pandas too! DJ: they are just the most precious creatures ever Katie: what about koalas? DJ; ok maybe a tie Confessional Katie; it's really nice to make new friends, but I'm not sure how Sadie will react Confessional: DJ I never notices how much me and Katie had in common! Well not with Sadie always around her. Sadie walks over to Katie and notices her and DJ laughing Confessional Sadie: -sob- Shes having fun without me! She hates me! Sadie running down a hall way as dawn and scott exit their across the hall rooms. Confessional Scott: Finally someone I can control, unless dawn gets in the way Confessional dawn: Finally a soul I can help, unless Scott gets in the way! Dawn and Scott: what's wrong Sadie? Sadie: Katie is hanging out with DJ more then me! Dawn; Perhaps you will also find a friend in DJ. Scott: Don't listen to her, get DJ voted off Confessional Sadie: It's nice that Scott and dawn are trying to be nice, but they don't have matching advice. I dont know who to choose Back in the cafeteria Anne Maria and her new teammates are developing a game plan Anne Maria: Ok so star is the strongest team and we need to get rid of a good player Eva: Without Sam, Dakota will go mad, I say him. Bridgette and Tyler: agreed Across the room the stars form their own game plan. Dawn: We need to focus on a team to chop down the competition. Sam: Team loser is the weakest Dawn: I think we should go after the villains, they have many good players on their side! Sam: But that makes then hard to beat! Lindsay: I say we make sure heather gets the boot! Dawn; twice in the top three, a legit target, but we need at least 3 votes to get majority! Noah: I'll get Duncan Cody: I got Jo! Dawn: Leave Scott to me! Jo is exiting the area and Cody goes over to her Duncan walks by then Noah follows him. Scott walks past and dawn walks up to him Dawn: Hey scott can I talk to you in private Scott: Sure They go into a islolated hallway near thier rooms Dawn: Scott look you need to watch out for heather Scott: Why Dawn: because I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you Scott: really? Dawn: yes Scott: prove it Dawn kisses Scott Confession dawn: eww eww gross - throws up - Cofession Scott: I think I'm in love! Back at the star table Noah: Dawn what took you so long? Dakota: Dakota wanna know!!! Dawn: I had to kiss king of the gross, but I think it worked Lindsay: Good, Noah what about you. Noah: Done. Cody Cody: for sure! Good Chris emerges Chris: Todays was a challenge on manipulation, and star showed the other teams how its done! Also team devil lost badly. Team devil: what?!?!??!?? Elimination ceremony Jo: I have been to way too many of these! Scott: I can't wait to return to me true love Duncan: Pull back on the throttle romeo Chris: Ok so the first person safe is Jo. Duncan is also safe! Step over Alehandro your safe too, Heather or scott? It's a narrow margin, but Scott is safe! Heather: What!!!!!! Heather is shown in cannon then launched Who will be eliminated next, and will they make Scott realize dawn doesn't like him all this and more on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA 5